Faithful
by Junglegirl
Summary: Romance with a twist
1. Faithful1

Finally they were all alone in the locker room. It had been a hot day, and an even hotter night, the heat pressing down on the city, making everyone restless. They were talking about their day. He knew that if he didn't ask now, he never would.  
"So, how about coming for a drink with me tonight?" He asked, not quite making eye contact with her.  
"I'm sorry, I can't, I have to, I have to go..." Her words trailed off into the empty room, landing heavily in the silence. She picked up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then" She said, as she walked out the door, looking over her shoulder as she went.  
He knew he couldn't face another night going home to his empty apartment, so he decided to go for a drink anyway.  
  
  
There were a few people in the bar, mostly other cops, but he couldn't face talking to them. He chose a table in the corner. Tonight he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.   
They had worked together for years now, but it was only recently that he had felt this way. There was something in her smile, in her laugh, in her eyes, that he could just not get out of his brain, or his heart. He was sure from the looks in her eyes that she felt the same way too. But there was too much holding her back.   
He didn't know how he could face her tomorrow. Would he ignore it, make a joke, make it out to seem like nothing. But it wasn't nothing, it was something. Her blue eyes burned into his soul. 


	2. Faithful2

He looked up, towards the door. She was standing there, those same eyes, searching, seeking him out.  
She walked towards him, a smile playing on her lips, uncertain at first, then wider as she saw him smile in return.  
"Is that drink still on offer?" She asked.  
"Sure, but how 'bout we go somewhere quieter?"  
"That sounds great" She said, and every doubt disappeared.  
They stood and walked towards the door.  
  
  
"Hey, Boscerelli!" a voice yelled from across the bar. "Ain't that your partner"  
Bosco turned, just in time to see Faith and Sully leaving the bar.  
Together. 


	3. Faithful3

Faith rolled over in her bed. The other half was empty. She listened. The apartment was empty too. Thank God. She couldn't have faced Fred after last night. She didn't know why she had gone to the bar. She couldn't have explained it to herself, let alone anyone else. And then afterwards; oh afterwards.  
She hadn't slept with Sully, but it had been damn close. They had drunk, and talked, and kissed, but they couldn't have made love, not with Tatiana and Fred both in the room with them. Not physically of course, but they were there everywhere, in their unspoken thought and the rings they both wore. They were still both married, dammit. What the hell were they playing at?  
  
She rolled out of bed. Her head ached and her body felt tired. She turned on the stereo to drown out the thought in her head. Your Cheatin Heart came wailing out of the speakers, filling the room. Damn Fred and his crap taste in music! She fumbled for the remote and quickly shut it off. She tried the Tv. A talk show came on. The volume was off, but the words scrolling across the screen read: Tom, 37, Just found out his wife loves another man. A man, Tom obviously, sat, with his head in his hands, his head shaking. She switched the Tv off. Silence would be much better company.  
  
She headed for the shower. As she showered, she knew this couldn't continue. She was married to Fred, she had had his children. Sully was married to Tatiana. It had to stop. She got out of the shower and dressed. She made herself a coffee, and sat down to drink it. She glanced up at the clock. Shit! Now she was going to be late for work. She drank the rest of the coffee and put the cup in the sink. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
The heat hit her as soon as she left the building. It was going to be another long watch.  
  
As usual, because she was running late, everything went slower. There was a delay on the subway and the train seemed to crawl through the tunnels. The sidewalks were packed with people, enjoying the afternoon sunshine, making it impossible to walk quickly. By the time she got to work, she'd missed roll call. At least she'd avoided Sully though.  
Bosco was waiting for her.  
He looked up at her with knowing eyes.  
He knew.  
Shit, Bosco knew. 


	4. Faithful4

It started the moment they got in the car. She knew it would. Before the keys were even in the ignition, he turned on her. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Faith?" She avoided his gaze. "It's nothing Bos, nothing."  
"The hell it is. I saw you leaving the bar last night with Sully. Sully for god's sake. And it certainly didn't look like nothing to me."  
She didn't even have time to reply, he was in full flight now.  
"You're married, Faith, even if it is to Fred. Did you forget that? Did for better or for worse mean just until you got bored?"  
"Nothing happened Bosco." Faith's tone was sharp. Her head hurt, she was hot, and she really didn't need this now. Especially not from Bosco, whose idea of a serious relationship was knowing a girls first AND last name.  
He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. "Sully. I just can't believe it, you and Sully."  
"The mental pictures are enough to put a man off sex for life."  
"Just drive Boscorelli, or your chances of ever having sex again will be slim."  
The air in the car was tense. "I just don't believe you Faith."  
"Bosco, you're really pissing me off. Just drive the damn car will you."  
He reversed out of the car park and drove out of the precinct.   
Faith glared out of the window. Her headache was getting worse by the minute. She thought about what Bosco said. What was wrong with Sully? He was a kind, gentle man, who cared about what he did. She had known for a long time that he had feelings for her and the more she had thought about it, the less she minded. She imagined him now, his kind eyes, gentle smile, his laugh echoed around her head. She thought of last night, his kisses soft and tentative at first, and later, rougher, more passionate, seeking the same response from her. His voice, soft, whispering in her ear, "Faith, oh Faith."  
"Faith!" Bosco's voice cut into her daydream. "Did you get that Faith?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure Bosco" She was pleased she wasn't driving, she wouldn't have known where the call was...  
  
She was pleased when the shift was finished. It had been a long day, stuck in a hot car, with Bosco, neither of them saying much. She hurried straight out of the locker room, avoiding Bosco, and more importantly, Sully. Her head was pounding by now. All she wanted to do was head home and take a long cold shower, have a glass of wine and then head to bed.  
Unfortunately, that wasn't to be.  
  
Later that night there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and there was Bosco, drunk. Really drunk.  
"Faith," he said "Faith, you can't do this." Thanking God that Fred was out, and the children in bed. She let him in.  
"Bosco, I really don't want to talk about this."  
"Shhh Faith" he said, putting his finger to his lips.  
"You can't do this, not you and Sully"  
"Oh Faith, I thought that if you were going to leave Fred for someone, it was going to be me."  
He stared at her, his drunken eyes not quite focused. She knew that he was trying to read her, to see what she was thinking.  
Faith wanted to laugh. She couldn't laugh though. Oh God, Bosco, you idiot.  
"Bos," she said gently, "You don't love me."  
"But Faith, you were there for me. After 9/11 and all that shit, you were the only one who cared. You're always there for me Faith. You're the one constant in my life."  
"That doesn't mean I'm in love with you Bos. Yeah, I love you, you're my partner, and God help me you're probably my best friend, but I'm not in love with you. You know that, we're not right for each other."  
He avoided her gaze. "I'm flattered Bosco, really I am, but we're not right for each other. We'd kill each other, you know that."  
There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he looked at her. "Yeah, you're right." He said sulkily, like a kid who had just been scolded.  
"I know I'm right," said Faith. I always am.  
"Come on, I'll make you a coffee."  
"OK," said Bosco.  
He followed her inot the kitchen shaking his head. "Sully" He kept muttering, "Who'd have thought it, Goddammed Sully."  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Faith finally said goodbye to Bosco and shut the door behind him.  
She leant against the door, the wood cool and smooth against her back.  
What else could possibly go wrong now? She was soon to find out, that that's a question you really shouldn't ask. 


	5. Faithful5

Sully sat on his sofa. His head was heavy and his heart felt heavier. The whisky he had drunk had done nothing to dull his pain.  
He hadn't spoken to Faith since that night. He was sure she was avoiding him, and he wasn't sure that he blamed her. The whole thing was awkward and uncomfortable. He was sure he'd lost a friend and that was what hurt the most.  
He could use a friend right now.  
Tatiana was gone. All hers clothes, her makeup, everything. Gone.  
He felt empty and alone. He poured himself another whisky.  
How had things gotten this bad?  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Faith looked at her watch. Only 15 minutes till the end of the watch. She was relieved. Things had been awkward with Bosco today. He wouldn't meet her eyes and their conversations were stilted, formal. She hoped things would get back to normal soon. He was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was a great friend who was always watching her back.  
She hated not joking with him. Today hadn't felt natural.  
Between that and trying to avoid Sully, she was tired. It was still so damn hot too. The kind of heat that drains your body. Makes you feel heavy and tired.  
She couldn't wait for tonight. The kids were at Fred's mother's house and she was meeting an old friend for a drink.  
Jane and Faith had been friends since high school. Jane was a grade school teacher and Faith sometimes thought out of the two of them Jane had the more dangerous job.  
Jane was single and Faith sometimes envied her carefree lifestyle. No husband, no kids, no need to explain where she was going, why she was late. Jane had only herself to please.  
They tried to meet up every couple of months, to have a few drinks and gossip.   
Faith couldn't wait to unload herself on Jane. Jane would understand. She would give Faith a simple, common sense answer to her problem.  
*************************************************************************************  
They sat at a table later, both drinking vodka. Faith explained the Sully situation. "And then, if that's not bad enough, then Bosco decides to tell me that he loves me."  
"Bosco, he's cute."  
"Yeah, and you're drunk. Seriously Jane, that was the last thing I needed. It's made things as awkward as hell at work. And then there's trying to avoid Sully..."  
Jane looked at her friend. "What do you want to do?"  
"That's the thing," said Faith, "I really don't know."  
"I love Fred, we've been through a lot together, we have two kids, we have history,"  
"But Sully, Sully knows the job. He knows what it's like to kill somebody and have to live with that afterwards. He's been there at all the tough times. He understands that being a cop is who I am."  
"Sounds like you've got a tough choice then, doesn't it."  
That wasn't what Faith had wanted to hear. She had wanted Jane to tell her one way or the other, tell her what to do.  
"I can't make your decisions for you Faith, only you can do that."  
Faith knew she was right.  
Jane raised her glass to her lips.  
"Now, back to Bosco.."  
*************************************************************************************  
Faith let herself into the apartment, stumbling slightly as she did.  
Fred was waiting on the sofa for her.  
She bent to kiss him.  
"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.  
"I told you, I was meeting Jane for a drink."  
"Have you been off with your boyfriend Bosco?" Fred sneered, putting as much hatred as he could into the word Bosco. He hated him. His good looks, his cocky attitude. Most of all he resented the amount of time Bosco spent with his wife.  
"Don't be stupid, Fred. I was out with Jane."  
"Don't call me stupid, bitch."  
Faith never saw the first punch coming. 


	6. Faithful6

Even underground it was hot. Faith sat on the platform. A trickle of sweat ran between her shoulder blades. She felt hollow, numb. A man walked past, staring at her.  
She knew she must look a sight. She could still taste the metallic tang of blood, and she knew her eye was beginning to swell.  
The first punch had taken her by surprise. Fred had swung and hit her eye, his wedding ring catching her below her eyebrow, splitting the skin.  
She had just stood there, too stunned to move.  
Her passivity annoyed Fred. He slapped her hard across the mouth.  
She had moved then, walking to the door.  
She opened the door and walked out, not looking back. She walked down the stairs and out into the heavy night air.  
And now she sat on the subway platform, shoulders bent, shaking.  
She couldn't believe what had happened.  
She knew she couldn't go back.   
The problem was, where could she go?  
Her first thought was Bosco, but after the last few days, she couldn't face it. Besides, she didn't want to drag up all the shit with his mom.   
My God. She was a beaten wife. The thought popped into her head. She began to laugh hysterically, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She had to pull herself together. Winos were looking down their noses at her.  
She had to go somewhere, but where? 


	7. Faithful7

Faith leaned back in the bath, the scented bubbles lapping around her breasts.   
Candles burned around the edge of the bath, and Carol King played gently on the stereo.   
She had poured herself a large glass of red wine. She was making the most of her night off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Carol was now singing " You've Got a Friend." Faith leaned over and turned it up.  
Thank God for her friends. She'd never had made it through without them.   
Of course she'd had to stop Bosco from killing Fred, but he'd been a wonder. She'd seen a whole new Bosco. Jane had been great too.   
Bosco and Jane. She hadn't seen that coming. It was a strange combination. Mind you, Jane worked with children and Bosco was one, so it just might work. Faith laughed to herself. Tonight they were going to a vegetarian restaurant. Right about now Jane would be trying to explain why he couldn't order steak. Faith could just picture his face.  
It had been a hard road becoming friends with Bosco again, but it had been worth it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The last few months had been tough on Faith. Leaving Fred was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she had to do it.  
She couldn't be that woman. The one living on the edge, wondering if he was going to snap again. The one excusing away the bruises. "I fell down the stairs, I walked into the door."   
The one her friends pitied and talked about behind her back.  
She knew that she had made the right decision, but it had been hard. Hard on her, hard on Fred and hard on the kids. They had adjusted to the new apartment, and the new flatmate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Faith thought back to that night.  
She had sat at the subway station for what seemed like an eternity, thinking and not thinking.   
She had thought for a long time about where to go.  
In the end she had taken a train uptown.  
Jane had been shocked to see her at the door, her face swollen and bruised, but she hadn't asked any questions, just gathered Faith in her arms and hugged her tight.  
Thank God for friends.  
Faith had called in sick the next day. She spent most of the day crying, mourning a marriage she knew was now dead.  
Jane had collected some things from the apartment for her.  
She had also picked up Charlie and Emily from school and bought them back to her apartment.  
It had been Jane's idea that they all move in. Faith had argued with her, but knew that it was a practical solution.   
She could never have afforded an apartment on her own, as well as a sitter for the kids each night.  
The kids saw Fred every weekend and always came home unsettled and fractious, but Faith could never have denied him time with his kids.  
She always avoided him when he picked them up and dropped them off.  
Some feelings were just too raw.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Faith was experiencing a new freedom. She had married young and had kids young. Not that she regretted that for an instant.  
But now the kids were old enough to not need her constant attention and things were over between her and Fred, she was discovering a whole new Faith. She was doing things that she enjoyed, doing them because she wanted to. She was finding out new things about herself everyday.  
Faith Yokas was embracing single life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And what about Sully? Well maybe one day. They were back to being friends, maybe even closer than before, but nothing else right now.   
Too many ghosts.  
Besides, Faith was enjoying a new relationship, getting to know someone new.  
  
Herself. 


End file.
